


something beautiful, something sad | ls

by mysweethabit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Short, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweethabit/pseuds/mysweethabit
Summary: "you remind meof something beautiful,of something sadat the same time."***a short larry stylinson story.***[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. the beginning - something beautiful, something sad

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my book. the fact that you have chosen to read my story means a lot me. so, thank you :)
> 
> as you can see, this is a larry stylinson fanfiction. i'm a larrie and i was like why not write a larry fanfic so here we are right now.
> 
> i've decided that i'm going to write this book in a poetry form. this is something new for me. like i already write poetry, but i never wrote a book in a poetry form so it's going to be a new (and let's hope a good) experience for me. i just hope it will be nicely written.
> 
> have a great day, take care of yourself and stay xx

"you're the most beautiful   
and the most terrible thing   
that happened to me."   
the green eyed man with curly hair whispered.

"and the saddest part is  
that i can't forget you."

"how can i forget someone who gave me   
so much to remember?   
someone who made me feel like   
i wasn't hard to love."   
he added with a sad smile.

louis gently took harry's hand   
and started placing soft kisses on it.

"you remind me   
of something beautiful,   
of something sad."   
the blue eyed man whose smile was the most perfect thing in the entire world spoke.

"and even if we can't be together,   
you will always have   
a special place in my heart."   
he sadly smiled, tears in his gorgeous blue eyes.

louis then took harry's hand and   
placed it on his chest,   
where we could hear his heart   
beating for harry and   
_only for harry._


	2. chapter one - 18

harry met louis.  
louis met harry.

blue eyes met green eyes.  
green eyes met blue eyes.

it   
was  
love   
at   
first   
sight.

louis was 18  
and  
harry was 16  
when they met   
each other.

"i have loved you   
since we were 18." louis smiled,   
red cheeks and   
bright blue eyes   
filled with love.

"i was sixteen,   
when i fell in love   
with you." harry blushed,  
heart beating fast   
as he placed a soft kiss   
on his love's cheek.

"remember   
how we met?" louis asked.

"yes, of course.  
how could i forget   
this day." harry giggled  
as he and louis,  
both remembered the day they met.

it was a strange day   
and a quite strange way to   
meet your soulmate.

_they met in the toilets._

_"oops." harry said_   
_when he accidentally_   
_splashed some pee_   
_on louis._

_"hi." louis mumbled,_   
_first word coming_   
_to his beautiful mind._

_they both awkwardly stared at each other,_   
_not knowing that they just met their soulmate._

"i would have never thought  
that's how i will meet  
the love of my life."  
louis spoke, smiling.

"me neither." harry looked   
at the pretty boy   
with blue eyes   
in awe.

"i'm glad  
i was stood   
next to you.  
if i had to get   
someone's pee  
splashed on me,  
i will much rather   
your pee than his." harry whispered,  
with red cheeks.

the blue eyed boy said nothing,  
but just smiled shyly   
and softly pressed his hand   
to harry's cheek.

and kissed the pretty boy with gorgeous green eyes.

the kiss   
was soft.

the feelings   
they were both feeling   
were indescribable.

it was so pure  
and so magical.

they   
were  
so   
in   
love.

even a blind person   
could see it.

the kiss ended,  
both smiled.

harry,   
with his dimpled smile.

louis,  
with his smile   
that could bright up   
the entire world.

"i just want to be loved by you   
and only you." louis softly said.

"well, that's good   
because  
i love you,  
sunflower." harry gently whispered.

_"always."_


	3. chapter two - they don't know about us

"do you know   
that i've waited   
all my life,   
just to find   
a love   
that feels   
right?" harry spoke softly.  
"and i'm glad that i waited." he added,   
smiling.

"you're so   
special to me,   
love." louis smiled,  
eyes filled   
with love.

"i bet people   
would be   
jealous   
if they know  
about us." harry chuckled.

"they would be just  
jealous of our love." louis said.

"i'm happy that   
they don't know about us.   
they don't deserve to know it   
because people ruin   
beautiful things.   
if they know,   
they will ruin   
our love and   
i can't lose you,   
sunflower." the green eyed boy spoke.

"don't worry, darling.  
they will never know about us.  
it will always stay  
between me and you." louis smiled   
at harry.

"it's like our  
little secret." harry shyly smiled,  
bright green eyes.

"they   
don't   
know  
about   
us." the gorgeous blue eyed boy whispered,  
smiling as he took  
his lover's hand.

"they  
don't  
know   
about the   
_i love yous._ " harry blushed,  
as louis started placing   
soft kisses   
all over his   
beautiful face.

"i love you." louis softly said,  
before kissing the tip of  
harry's nose.

"always." louis added,  
kissing his lover's forehead.

"i love you   
more." harry whispered,  
before kissing   
louis on his lips.

the kiss was   
magical   
and   
so sweet.

"you taste   
like stars   
and promises." louis whispered,  
gently pressing   
his forehead to his love's.

"you have a taste   
of love   
and magic." harry smiled,  
showing his dimples.


	4. chapter three - sweet creature

harry and louis,  
in bed,  
both shirtless.

cuddling  
and kissing.

smiling   
and staring  
at each other,  
eyes filled   
with love  
and adoration.

"sweet creature." harry whispered,  
gently tracing  
his soulmate's  
 _oops_ tattoo.

"yes, love?"

"i love you." the pretty boy   
with green eyes   
softly placed   
a kiss on   
his lover's shoulder.

"i love you   
more." the gorgeous boy  
with blue eyes   
softly smiled   
at his soulmate.

"do you think  
we'll always   
be together?" harry asked.

"i don't have   
the answer,  
darling." louis letted out   
a small sigh.

"we're still   
young." the blue eyed   
boy added.

"i'm scared  
for the future.  
i don't know   
where it will   
lead us to." the green eyed   
boy whispered.

"i understand why   
you're scared, love.  
but don't worry  
about where   
we're going." louis hugged harry.

"why sunflower?"

"because   
even though   
we don't know  
where we're going,  
we know where   
we belong." louis gently stroked  
harry's curls.

"you belong with me.  
i belong with you." harry snuggled  
his head into  
louis's neck and  
placed a soft kiss.

"we belong to   
each other." louis smiled.

"you're my home,  
sweet creature." harry gently placed his head   
on his love's chest   
as louis wrapped his arms  
around his darling.

harry fell asleep  
on the sound of   
louis's heart beating   
for him.


	5. chapter four - only the brave

louis and harry,  
walking and   
holding hands.

"some people say   
our love is cursed.  
is it true?" harry asked louis.

"these people  
don't know  
what love is." louis replied.

"our love isn't   
cursed, darling." louis placed   
a soft kiss on   
his soulmate's hand.

"our love is free." the pretty boy   
with green eyes smiled   
as his lover said this.

"love is only   
for the brave." harry whispered.

"and who is brave   
is free." louis added  
with a smile,  
kissing harry's forehead.

but little did   
harry and louis know  
that _beautiful things are_  
 _ephemeral._

their love was   
too beautiful   
to be eternal _._


	6. chapter five - happily

louis and harry   
were together   
since the day   
they met  
and still so much   
in love.

harry's heart  
was filled with   
love  
for louis.

louis's heart   
was filled with   
love  
for harry.

they loved  
each other   
so much.

_but-_

some people were   
jealous   
of them.

some people didn't   
appreciate   
their love.

some people didn't   
want them   
to be   
together.

these people could-  
did everything   
to stop these   
two beautiful souls   
from being  
together.

they forced   
harry and louis   
to break up.

they forced   
louis   
to pretend that  
he doesn't   
love   
harry   
anymore.

they forced  
harry   
to be someone   
he isn't.

_they broke_   
_these two_   
_beautiful_   
_souls._

*******

"louis, do you still love me?" harry asked,   
with a   
trembling voice and  
tears in his sad green eyes.

"i promise you   
that i will always  
love you." louis whispered,  
looking away   
because he couldn't   
watch his lover  
without crying.

"then why are you with _her_?" the sad boy   
with sad green eyes cried.

"i'm sorry, darling." is all what louis said.

"i know you're not happy   
with her.   
i know that   
you want to leave.   
so, please,   
be with me,   
so _happily_." harry begged,  
with a broken voice and   
broken heart.

but louis didn't replied.

"i guess   
we can't   
never have   
_a happily_  
 _ever_  
 _after._ " harry whispered   
after a while.

"even if you stop loving me,  
i will always love you,  
my sweet creature." harry spoke softly,  
as the pretty boy   
with sad blue eyes  
heard his heart   
breaking into   
a thousand of  
pieces.


	7. chapter six - something great

it's been months since  
harry and louis  
broke up.

it's been months and harry stills missed louis.  
it's been months and louis still missed harry.

of course,  
they talked  
even after  
they broke up.

but it was  
never the same   
like before.

*******

seeing the love of your life   
being with someone else   
hurt so much   
harry.

every time  
he saw  
louis with her,  
he was breaking.

he couldn't sleep anymore   
because whenever   
he closed   
his eyes,  
he could hear   
his heart breaking   
over and   
over again.

_and he couldn't bear_   
_the sound of_   
_this broken heart._

*******

louis   
wasn't   
happy.

he wanted to leave everything   
and go back to harry.

he couldn't see  
harry like this.

_broken._

the blue eyed man   
wanted to be  
with his lover.

he wanted   
to be happy.

_to be free._

but he couldn't.

he was a prisoner   
of   
this   
cursed  
love.

*******

months later,   
harry wanted to call louis.

the green eyed man   
missed so much   
the blue eyed man.

harry called louis,  
hoping he will   
pick up.

but he never did  
and it went to   
louis's voice message.

"hi, louis.   
it's me,   
harry." he spoke.

"i just wanted   
to let you know   
that i miss you." his voice trembled.

"so much." harry added.

"i want you   
here with me,  
sunflower.   
just like how   
i pictured it." he said  
after a while.

" _is it too much_  
 _to ask for_  
 _something great?_ " he sobbed,  
hearing his heart   
breaking again.

"you're all   
i want.   
so much,   
it's hurting." harry softly whispered   
with a broken voice.

after he sent the message,  
harry waited,  
and waited,  
and still  
waited.

_but louis never answered him._

and maybe   
that's what   
broke   
harry   
more.


	8. chapter seven - just a little bit of your heart

every time  
louis saw harry,  
he wanted  
to tell   
the pretty   
sad boy  
with green eyes   
that he still  
loved him.

louis wanted  
to be with   
harry.

he wanted   
to hold his   
beautiful   
hands.

he wanted  
to kiss  
him.

louis wanted   
to be  
free.

_but sometimes,_   
_we can't get_   
_what we really_   
_want._

*******

on a sad rainy day,   
among many others,   
harry decided   
to write a letter.

to louis.

so, he wrote.

_"my sweet creature,_

_it's been_   
_a long time_   
_since i've let out_   
_my feelings._

_i don't have_   
_the courtage_   
_to tell you_   
_how i_   
_feel._

_because_   
_i can't find_   
_the words_   
_to say_   
_what i_   
_mean._

_nothing_   
_is ever easy and_   
_love_   
_is never ever_   
_simple._

_i stopped asking you_   
_where you've been._   
_i don't have to_   
_because i know_   
_you're with_   
_her._

_and even_   
_after all_   
_the pain and hurt,_   
_i'm still a_   
_fool for_   
_you._

_i know_   
_i'm not_   
_your only._

_but at_   
_least i'm_   
_one._

_i heard_   
_a little love_   
_is better than_   
_none._

_just a little bit of your heart._

_that's_   
_all_   
_i'm_   
_asking_   
_for._

_please,_   
_don't forget_   
_about me._

_please,_   
_don't stop_   
_loving me._

_please,_   
_give me_   
_a little_   
_bit of_   
_your heart._

_that's_   
_all_   
_i'm_   
_asking_   
_for._

_yours sincerely,_   
_harry."_

tears left   
gorgeous   
green eyes  
as he finished   
writing   
the letter.

but harry   
never had   
the courage   
to send this   
heartbreaking   
letter to his   
_sweet creature._


	9. chapter eight - if i could fly home

it's been  
days,  
weeks,  
months,  
years   
since   
louis and harry   
were truly   
happy.

how could   
they truly be   
happy when   
they weren't   
together?

how could   
two souls   
be happy when   
they were   
far from   
each other?

how could  
harry and louis   
be happy when  
all they could   
feel was   
melancholia?

these two broken souls   
were drowning in   
melancholia.

*******

it was the last day before   
harry and louis's path   
separated.  
 _forever._

both were   
sad.

they didn't know   
what to say   
or how to act  
around each other.

but one thing   
they was sure of,  
it was the last time   
they were going to see   
each other.

louis and harry,  
both in a room.  
glancing at each other   
at every while.

_"he's so_   
_beautiful." harry thought,_   
_looking at louis._

_"he's so_   
_beautiful." louis thought,_   
_looking at harry._

_"i'm going_   
_to miss him_   
_so much." both thought._

"what would you do   
if you could fly?" louis asked,  
no longer being able to support   
this silence.

"if i could fly,   
i'd be coming right back   
home." harry answered.

"where's your home?" louis dared to ask.

"you." green eyes stared   
at blue eyes.

"i'd be coming right   
back home   
to you.  
you are   
my home." harry softly said.

"i'll make this   
feel like home   
then." louis whispered.

silence fell   
again.

but this time,   
it was comfortable  
silence.

overrated   
comfortable   
silence.

"you know,  
you're the only one  
to whom   
i've showed   
my heart." harry spoke  
after a while.

"you're the only one   
who knows the real me." the green eyed  
man voice's broke.

"when i was lonely   
and i forgot who i was,   
you were there   
for me." louis said, sadly smiling.

"you're the only one   
who knows me." tears started to form   
in those sad blue eyes.

"i'm going to miss   
half of me   
when we'll be apart." harry and louis said   
at the same time.

both sadly smiled.

*******

harry and louis left each other.  
louis and harry left each other.

all that was left were  
broken promises   
and empty hearts.


	10. chapter nine - too young

it's been   
two years since   
harry and louis   
left each other.

two years   
since they saw  
each other.

two years   
and louis missed   
harry so much.

two years  
and so many  
regrets.

louis regretted  
letting go harry.

louis regretted   
hurting his love.

louis regretted  
everything.

the only thing   
he didn't regret   
was to fall in love   
with harry.

the sad man with blue eyes   
decided to write a letter.

to his soulmate.

so, he wrote.

_"my sweet love,_

_i always think_   
_about you_   
_and how_   
_we don't speak_   
_enough._

_i've been looking_   
_back a lot lately._   
_me and you_   
_is all i've ever_   
_known._

_i can't believe_   
_i gave in to_   
_the pressure_   
_so easily_   
_when they said_   
_a love like this_   
_would never last._

_i was scared,_   
_so much._   
_i didn't know_   
_what else to do so,_   
_i cut you off._

_i just realized_   
_right now that_   
_we were just_   
_too young._

_too young to know we had everything._

_i was too young_   
_to know what i had._   
_i wish i could've seen it_   
_from the beginning,_   
_but i was too young._

_i'm_   
_sorry_   
_that_   
_i_   
_hurt_   
_you,_   
_my_   
_darling._

_i hope you_   
_don't hate me._

_it's been two years_   
_since i've seen your face._   
_and i'm still trying_   
_to find words,_   
_but i don't._

_i have_   
_so many things_   
_to tell you._

_so many unspoken words_   
_on the tip of my tongue._

_we were just kids,_   
_trying to work it out._

_we were too young_   
_to understand_   
_the responsibility_   
_that came with_   
_this love._

_i would be lying_   
_if i told you_   
_i don't miss you._   
_i would be lying_   
_if i told you_   
_i don't love you._

_because that's the truth,_   
_my darling._

_i miss you,_   
_so much._

_i still love you_   
_even if you don't._

_i'm_   
_sorry_   
_that_   
_i_   
_hurt_   
_you,_   
_my_   
_darling._

_i didn't mean to._

_yours sincerely,_   
_louis."_

tears left   
sad and gorgeous  
blue eyes  
as he finished   
writing   
the letter.

but louis  
never had   
the courage   
to send this   
heartbreaking   
letter to his   
_his sweet love._


	11. the end - miss you

it's been years since   
louis and harry   
have talked to   
each other.

it's been years and louis sill misses harry.  
it's been years and harry still misses louis.

even their phones miss their calls,   
by the way.

every day, the blue eyed man thinks about   
his lost love.   
every day, the green eyed man thinks about   
his lost love.

does harry misses louis   
like he misses him?  
does louis misses harry   
like he misses him?

does harry thinks about louis   
like he thinks about him every day?   
does louis thinks about harry   
like he thinks about him every day?

is harry   
_happy?_  
is louis   
_happy?_

every day, louis asked himself   
all these questions,  
but only silence replied to him.  
every day, harry asked himself   
all these questions,  
but only silence replied to him.

louis misses so much harry.  
so much   
that it _hurts._  
harry misses so much louis.  
so much   
that it _hurts._

both missed each other,  
but none of them wanted to break   
this comfortable silence   
_first._

harry thought _"comfortable silence is so overrated."_  
and   
he   
was   
right.

comfortable silence is in fact overrated.

*******

one day, louis decided   
he's going to break this silence   
first.

he was tired of waiting,  
tired of everything.

he just wanted   
harry to come back.

he just wanted to love harry again   
and be loved by him.

he took the courage and dialled his lover's number that he knew by heart.

it ringed,  
and ringed,  
and ringed,  
and ringed,  
and kept  
_ringing._

until the same annoying woman's voice spoke,

"we're sorry,  
but the person you're trying to contact   
isn't available at this time.   
please call later   
or  
leave a message."

"hi, harry. it's me, louis." he spoke softly   
after a while.

"it's been years since we talked and i-" his beautiful voice   
cracked.

"i miss you.  
so much.  
that it hurts." his body wracked with   
an onslaught of sobs   
and tears.

"and   
i   
still   
love   
you." louis sobbed.

"please   
call me back,   
love.   
_please._ " he begged,  
hoping that harry   
will call him back.

*******

days later,  
harry finally  
listened to louis's message.

hearing louis crying   
and begging him   
to call him back.

hearing louis confessing   
that he misses him   
and still loves him.

hearing all these things,  
harry couldn't just ignore his love.

it was breaking his heart   
to know that   
louis was   
so   
much   
in   
pain.

and he couldn't describe   
what he was feeling   
when he heard louis saying   
that he misses him   
and he still loves him.

harry decided to call him back.  
he dialled louis's number that he knew by heart.

it ringed   
and ringed  
and-

"louis?" harry asked.

"hi." is all what louis said.

"oops." harry replied  
with a small smile.

the blue eyed man   
couldn't believe.

harry listened to his message  
and called him back.

louis   
was  
so  
happy.

_and still in love with harry._

"i- i'm- i can't believe." louis stuttered,   
as he felt his eyes welled up with tears.

"i can't believe either." harry whispered.   
"i got your message   
and..."

"...i miss you too." the green eyed man spoke after a while.

"and   
i   
love   
you   
too." he added.

"can i meet you?" harry asked louis.

"yes." louis replied,   
in a heartbeat.

"where?"

"our home.  
princess  
park."

**_ the end _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading this book of mine. it means so much to me. you made me happy by reading this fanfiction and for that, thank you. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> as you surely noticed, larry songs inspired me a lot to write this story. i know 18, they don't know about us, sweet creature, only the brave, happily, something great, just a little bit of your heart, if i could fly, home, too young and miss you are not the only larry songs. 
> 
> there are so many others like for example: strong, habit, girl crush (harry's cover), we made it, always you, defenceless, golden, adore, you, just like you, end of the day, alive, you and i, no control, etc.
> 
> so, what I'm trying to say is that a lot of songs helped me write this book and yeah, that's it. 
> 
> lmao i'm so bad at to write author's note, but anyways.
> 
> once again, thank you.
> 
> have a great day, take care of yourself and stay safe xx


End file.
